


You left me behind, now I'm leaving you

by NCSiastas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Malia confronts Stiles, Canon Compliant, F/M, Look everything canon happened, Malia-centric fic, Post season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: All he did was leave her behind.





	You left me behind, now I'm leaving you

Senior Year was about half way over. Sadly a lot of people left: Kira left for Mexico, some of the Chimeras are dead and Braeden's out of town again.

They found a clue on something Supernatural happening, she wasn't excited. She wanted to stay in with her dad and watch something. She still didn't know why she did this for Stiles, they weren't dating anymore.

Malia emerged from the woods, her coyote fur felt nice. But it felt nice now that she controlled it at will.

No dead bodies, if there were, they're gone.

I can fell dead bodies. Well yeah I can smell them, there aren't any. Her and Lydia got a lot closer. Because they saved eachother multiple times now.

Lydia is beyond annoyed with Stiles' antics and decided to go home. Malia flicks her hair at him and leaves. Every day she realises more and more that all he does is dragging them into this mess.

The next day it's school time. Mal, you look great! Lydia all but screams. It is Picture Day and I'm going to make mine count. Ever since recovering from that night at Melissa's, Malia decided that she wanted to participate in more school events. She wants to feel like a regular 17 year old.

She's getting ready. She feels giddy with excitement. That is until Stiles gets into frame. Not once, not twice, not thrice but five times.

He did say she was pretty, but he was still trying to get into the picture too literally. She still loved him, in a more than friend way but he was beyond annoying.

STILES! YOU RUINED IT!

You can try again tomorrow, Malia! Scott says. I better get a second chance, I wanted one for dad to frame it. He deserves a wall full of pictures of us.

Off course it's jinxed. Something goes wrong, people go missing. Oh wait no, that's the wrong word. Malia had gone missing at 9, these people just got erased from existence.

Malia loses control over her instincts. Lydia whisper-yells one day in class CLAWS MALIA CLAWS! She shifts back after a math test too. Something is wrong. Someone that helped her control it, was erased.

Her, Scott and Lydia eventually find out that that's what's going on.

They get their memories back from a guy they knew. Scott had a best friend, Lydia had a friend and Malia had an anchor.

Triggering the memories from Stiles was emotional. They dated and he left her behind. Lydia thinks she loves him. It couldn't get worse than that. I saw it too. Why was she lying? Did Stiles never love her? She abruptly left to think about everything. As Scott and Lydia remember more of him, they realise that Lydia doesn't know if she loves him. She feels terrible, she knows Malia loved him.

Malia went to the car wreck. It's a little easier now that she knows she didn't kill Kylie and Evelyn. I'm starting to think he never loved me in the first place, mom. She's crying, about everything. It's taking a toll on her.

Lydia was at Henry's door, surely Malia was home; Mr. Tate- er Henry. Is Malia in?

No, she's at the car wreck. I'd leave her alone if I were you, she needs to be alone when she visits that place. It was true, if she didn't invite you to that place, it meant that she wanted to be left alone.

Could you tell her I stopped by? Yes. He sounded tired.

The next day, they strategised on what to do. They had to save Beacon Hills. Malia looked like she was herself again, although she knew at least one person saw it was a facade.

Lydia and Malia worked well together. Keeping eachother out of harms way. GET BEHIND ME, THEY WON'T TAKE A BANSHEE. Malia obliged, she didn't want to go to a train station. She had to call Peter Hale dad but after that she reminded him: I did this for the greater good, you're not my dad. You never were my dad. You'll never be my dad.

They get everyone back, including Stiles. He doesn't reunite with Malia until school. Malia is still upset but she tries to stay positive. The evil is gone, for now. Summer school was going to be easier to get through anyways.

She couldn't stay in the classroom, suffocated by heartache, she left. Stiles tried to grab her wrist. She pulled way. Don't pretend to care now, Stilinski. Lydia and Scott looked confused. She decided to tell Scott. He understood all too well what it was like. Although Isaac at least told him he liked Allison before dating her. Allison also didn't lead him further on, apart from one incident in Junior Year.

A few days pass and Lydia comes up to her. I don't love him, I thought I did but I don't. I'm sorry.

You have to give me some time to think. But I appreciate the apology. She could scent the sadness of what happened. She wasn't going to leave Lydia behind. Lydia was just very confused.

It takes Stiles weeks to talk to her. She's livid, it's 2 am!

Can we talk?

Dude, it's 2 am! She tries to play it off like a friend bothering her thing.

We need to talk, though.

About what? You're fine now, no longer forgotten. Summer school is going okay, thanks to Scott and Lydia tutoring. The evil is defeated, at least for now. Now go, I want to sleep. Speaking of, so should you. Go home!

About us? He said the wrong thing, she felt anger reach her quickly. Suddenly she was wide awake, he was going to hear and listen.

You mean how you never loved me? How you pretended to like me for 8 months just to dump me at the police station? Because I was understanding? How you treated me like dirt? That you weren't scared Theo betrayed me? How you weren't worried I could die at the hands of my assassin mother, TWICE? How I got shot and stabbed multiple times over? How I risked my life for you over and over? How you didn't even say thank you to me but you gave Liam a hug? How you never told me you loved someone else?

I did like you.

You have a funny way of showing it. Actually you have a way of not showing it at all. I didn't even get a thank you. WE DATED, YOU KNEW WE DID AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY THANK YOU! I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND I DIDN'T GET A THANK YOU! She was yelling, well at least he knew why she acted cold lately.

I d- I did-

I don't want to hear it, you left me behind. You kept leaving me behind. Now I'm leaving you behind. And if you have any common sense left, you know better than to stay. She closed the window.

With that, a chapter of her life ended.

She wasn't sad, she felt weird relief. Everything she wanted to say, has been said.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I dislike Stiles. Especially in season 6.  
> Stydia kiss but Lydia realises she doesn't have feelings for him, she's just glad her friend is back.  
> Malia gets to confront Stiles in this too.


End file.
